There's A Fine Line
by WannaBeOnBroadway
Summary: It's Ginny's Birthday and thegang are helping to prepare for the party. What happens when Ronfinally confesses his love for Hermione? This is a Oneshot Songfic. Thanks Avenue Q!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K. Rowlings or Avenue Q.

This a Oneshot Songfic. Here's hoping you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione gazed out the kitchen window of the burrow. She'd told Mrs. Weasley that she would do the dishes while the boys cleaned the backward getting ready for Ginny's birthday party. She still couldn't get over the fact that they didn't have to worry about being attacked anymore. It had been a whole year free of Voldermort, and it was finally sinking in that everyone was safe.

"Harry! Come on, stop it mate! Mum's havin' a right fit as it is and I'd like to keep my head thank you very much."

She grinned, Harry had turned the water hose on Ron. There he stood, soaking wet, clothes clinging to his finely shaped body...

"Stop it girl. You can't have him. He doesn't want you remember?"

_There's a fine fine line between a lover and a friend_

_There's a fine fine line between reality and pretend_

Dishes done, Hermione grabbed a tray of glasses and filled them with iced tea. Nudging the door open, she made her way off the porch and into the glaring sunlight.

"I thought you boys might want to take a break from playtime. Your Mum is going to kill you if she sees you in this state."

The boys turned towards Hermione's voice and grinned back at her. Her heart fluttered when Ron came up next to her and took his glass. He was so close to her she could feel the mixture of heat and cold from his body.

_And you never know til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb_

_there's a fine fine line between love and a waste of time_

"You know what I think Harry? I think Miss Granger here needs a nice big hug."

"Ronald... Don't you even dare!"

Ron slowly took the tray out of Hermione's hands and gave it to Harry. He took a step forward and placed his hands on her arms. Just the smallest contact with his skin made her want to die of happiness. Suddenly, she realized just how close he was. Hermione slipped out of his loose grip and ran for it, not caring where she headed. Which, unfortunately for her, was towards the lake.

"Catch me if you can Ron!"

She'd reached the lake. Hermione hid behind one of the biggest trees she could find, hoping that Ron wouldn't spot her. However, just when she thought it safe, two arms wrapped around her waist.

_There's a fine fine line between a fairytale and a lie_

_there's a fine fine line between 'you're wonderful' and 'goodbye'_

"That wasn't much of a challenge Hermione. Maybe next time you shouldn't give warning to the chaser..."

Ron turned Hermione around to face him. His crystal blue eyes gazed into her chocolate brown. His grin turned slightly evil as he lifted Hermione off the ground walked to the edge of the lake.

"Ron! Ron don't! I'm already wet enough from your shirt, don't you get me soaked!"

Ignoring her protests, Ron dunked Hermione fully under the water. She grabbed his arm last minute dragging him down with her. She came up for air first him following a second later. Their clothing clung to them as they made way to the shore. Hermione whacked Ron on his arm.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"But it's so much fun! We better head back to the house. Mum'll want us getting ready for the party."

His leaned in slightly and kissed her on top of her head. She was almost in heaven. Almost.

"See you inside."

Hermione shivered as a breeze made it's way across the backward.

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime_

_but there's a fine fine line between love and a waste of your time_

Once Hermione was back inside the Burrow, she made her way upstairs to Ginny's room. She ruffled through her things to find the dress Mrs. Weasley had picked out for the party. It was a nice dress. Simple. A knee length, it had sleeves going to her elbows. It didn't have any designs on it, but it was a beautiful shade of pale blue. Almost the same blue as Ron's eyes, she thought. Hermione shook her head. She can't think like that anymore. She mustn't. It would only break her heart all the more. She leaned into the mirror to work on her make-up, only to stare her image down.

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore_

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for_

She had to stop this insanity. She should never have kissed him that night. It had unlocked a beast within herself she didn't know existed. And the fact that they both pretended it hadn't happened, it killed her inside. Sighing, Hermione finished her make-up and headed downstairs. Harry met her in the livingroom with Ginny.

"Happy Birthday Gin! How does it feel to be 18?"

"No different. But it's cool none the less. I like the dress. Mum picked it out then?"

Hermione laughed. Ginny knew she didn't have a sense for fashion. Any chance they could Mrs. Weasley and Ginny took her out shopping. It was almost scary how much they got into it.

"Oi! Mum wants everyone outside... _Now._"

Harry lead Ginny to the back door, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the room. Her heart raced at the sight of him. Ron took her hand and pulled her outside. The lights that the boys had strung up along the bushes and trees made the yard twinkle.

"It's beautiful! Ginny loves it, just look at her."

Hermione looked at Ron, whose eyes were caught in her own. She trembled a little at the intensity of his gaze.

_For my own sanity I've got to close the door_

_and walk away, oh_

"Lets.. Umm... Lets go tell her happy birthday again."

Hermione slipped her hand out of Ron's and hurriedly made her way across the yard to Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny pulled her aside.

"Have you told my brother yet?"

"Told him what Ginny?"

"That you love him of course!"

"Why on earth would I tell Ron such a thing? I'm trying to get over him remember? Besides, he doesn't care for me. Just the afternoon he kissed the top of my head. The top Gin! That's not a kiss with any feelings except brotherly ones"

"And how did you feel when he kissed you?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Liar. You were ecstatic! Admit it!"

"Admit what?"

The girls jumped. Ron and Harry had snuck behind them. Both girls hoped to god that the 'Admitting' was all they had heard. Thankfully lots more people had shown up, so music was beginning to play.

"Come on birthday girl, lets go dance!"

Harry and Ginny ran to the 'dance floor' and started moving to a slow song. The kind that makes your heart break when you have no one to love by your side and makes you feel even worse when you love someone... and they don't love you back. A very odd song to play at a birthday party.

"Care to dance Hermione?"

Hermione shuffled in place, not sure of what to say. She'd danced with him once before, at Bill and Fluer's wedding. But she had figured that was to keep her and Viktor from dancing. Not that she would have danced with that sleazy jerk. But it had felt good all the same.

_There's a fine fine line between together and not_

_and there's a fine fine line between what you wanted and what you got_

"Mione?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Ron lead Hermione on to the floor, where the band played yet another slow song. This was the oddest birthday party she'd ever been to. She leaned into Ron's body, laying her head on his chest, sliding her hand into his. Mentally, she sighed in contentment. This is all she wanted. Just to hold him close, even if he didn't love her in return. This was the sensation she longed for the most.

"Hermione? There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She felt one and slide down to her lower back, molding perfectly, and the hand that had held her's moved to her face. Lifting her chin, Ron stared into Hermione's eyes. Still moving to the music, Hermione trembled against Ron. His eyes roamed her face, as if to search for something. He leaned forward until their noses brushed and foreheads touched.

"Hermione... I wanted to tell you this a long time ago."

She breathed rapidly. Her heart was beating so fast she fear it would leap out of her chest at any moment. Ron's hand on her back twitched, sending massive sensations through out her entire body. She gasped at it. Ron smiled and moved his fingers again.

"Hermione. What I'm trying to say is, well, I love you."

_and there's a fine fine line between what you wanted and what you got_

Ron leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. It only took her a second to register what was happening. She kissed him back full on. It was full of passion, love, and every other emotion tied to them. It was several minutes before they pulled away.

"Ron? I love you too. I have for so long, but I tried to keep it hidden. I didn't want to get hurt. And I thought you didn't feel the same as me."

"Will you come upstairs with me? I think we can talk more privately."

Hermione looked around. Everyone had stopped dancing and was watching them. Ginny and Harry were wear huge grins, and if possible, Mrs. Weasley's was even bigger. Hermione slid her hand into Ron's and gently tugged him towards the house.

"Let's go."

They made it into Ron's room without any difficulties. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her again. She responded in kind, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his.

"Why, Miss Granger. I do believe you are trying to seduce me... Not that I mind of course."

Hermione grinned against his lips. She slid her hands down Ron's arms to his hands, of which she moved to her lower back.

"Do that thing with your hands again."

"Oh, you mean this?"

Ron slowly tickled Hermione's back, causing her to shiver against him. Her vibrations sent Ron into a high.

"How about this?"

He moved his hands down to her buttocks and squeezed. Hermione gasped and clung to him.

"Liked that did you?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's head and shoved their mouths together. Ron pushed Hermione up to the wall and picked her up. Leaning against the wall for support, Hermione assaulted Ron's mouth with a vengeance. He moved his lips away and made his way down to her neck. The dress had a slightly low cut, so there was no fabric in the way. Hermione moaned and ran her hands down his chest. Somehow, his shirt disappeared. Confused, They looked at each other.

"Did you do that Mione?"

"No. I thought you had. Oh, who cares? I'll thank them later."

She brought her lips to his again, grabbing his arse the same way he had done to her. Gasping, Ron crushed his hips into her open legs. Hermione realized for the first time just how aroused he had become. She grabbed his arse again, causing Ron to grind his hips into her. She groaned loudly. Ron pulled away, sliding Hermione to her feet.

"Hermione. Unless you want to go any further, I think we need to stop. I can only take so much of your noises before they drive me insane."

Hermione thought for a moment. He loved her. He was trying to protect her from himself. He didn't want to hurt her. But she wanted him. She could see he was trying to restrain himself. He wanted her too. She took a step closer to him, grabbed her wand, and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Does that give you your answer?"

_You've got to go after the things you want while you're still in your prime_

She sat on Ron's bed, the skirt of her dress lifting dangerously high of it's own accord. Ron groaned and strode across the room. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. His hand slid up her thigh, moving slowly under her dress. Hermione moaned into Ron's open mouth and moved her hands across, and down his back, chest, and stomach. She got to the hem of Ron's pants and stared to undo the button and zipper. His pants went flying as her dress came over her head. The only clothing they had on now was a pair of boxers and panties. Hermione's dress hadn't required her to wear a bra. Ron's hands traveled to Hermione's stomach and up to her breasts. He massaged them gently, slowly. Hermione gasped aloud as he moved his mouth to them and began licking and sucking. Her hands went through Ron's hair and she arched her back, giving him better access. One of her hands continued down, past his stomach, to his boxers. Hermione cupped Ron through the fabric and rubbed slowly. In response, Ron shuddered and bit into Hermione's shoulder.

"Gods Hermione. Where did you learn that?"

"You mean this?"

She rubbed him a little faster. Ron clenched the bedcovers in his fists and rocked into her hand.

"Or this?"

Hermione flipped positions, causing Ron to be on the bottom and herself straddling his hips. Removing her hand, she swayed into Ron's erection. She moved slowly, enjoying the sensation of him rubbing into her most private area. She gasped as he twitched upwards, bringing them closer. Ron grabbed her waist and ground their hips together. They both moaned loudly. Picking up the pace, Ron's hands felt her body. He lowered one hand to her center and moved it down her panties, separating her folds with his fingers. She moved harder and faster against him as he rubbed her clit.

"Ron!"

He grunted and flipped them back over. Ron slipped a finger into Hermione in time to feel her pulsate and release. He removed himself and took off his boxers. Hermione had already felt him, but she'd no idea how... generous he was. Ron's hands moved to take off her panties, making Hermione lift her hips off the bed in assistance. Ron lowered himself to Hermione's open legs. He stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Ron, I've wanted you for so long. I've loved you for even longer. If I wasn't sure about this now, I don't think I ever would be."

Ron placed himself at her opening.

"Be gentle."

With that, he thrust into Hermione. Tears came to her eyes and they waited for her pain to pass. After a minute She started to squirm. The pain was gone and all she could feel was Ron, inside her. He was trying so hard not to move but every few seconds, he would twitch.

"It's okay now Ron."

Ron slowly pulled out of Hermione. An emptiness moved in until he slowly came back. They moved like this, savoring each sensation the movement gave them. Hermione couldn't take it. She dragged her nails across Ron's back, he lost all sense and thrust hard into her. They both gasped. He continued to thrust hard into her. They moved in perfect sync, hard and fast. It felt like an hour before they came to each other. Hermione screamed Ron's name as he shuddered and spent himself in her. They didn't dare move. The moment was to perfect to end. Finally, Ron slid out of Hermione and lay next to her on the bed. She curled against him as he wrapped an arm round her waist.

"I'm in love with you, Ron."

"And I am so in love with you, Mione. My only."

As they drifted into a contented sleep, Hermione heard a soft song in the distance.

_There's a fine fine line between love..._

Hermione sigh into Ron's chest before giving in to the gentle sound of his breathing.

_And a waste of time_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, What do ya think? If this one goes of well then I'm thinking of writing more Songfics.

I'm still working on Fallen so don't worry, there will be more.

Much love to you all!

- WannaBeOnBroadway


End file.
